Playing Cupid
by aryssamonster
Summary: Lola can see what's right in front of their eyes. They choose not to see it, thinking that it could never be true. They're polar opposites! But Lola knows. And if she has something to say about it, fate will have its way. Ship: QL
1. Chapter 1: Quinn's POV

_QUINN'S P.O.V._

"He looks so depressed!" Lola exclaimed. I looked sadly at Logan. He was sitting on the ledge of the fountain, staring dejectedly into space.

"I know…"

"What can we do to help him?" Lola asked me.

"Zoey thinks we should get him a girlfriend," I said, giggling, "But who?"

Lola stared pointedly at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm looking at you for a reason," she said, making it perfectly clear what she was thinking about. I laughed.

"Me and Logan?"

To Lola, I hoped that I looked totally nonchalant and incredulous about it. My heart, however, skipped a beat, and my mind began to whirl. I got the familiar, confused feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Quinn!" she cried, "You don't see it? It's so _obvious_!"

"See _what_?" I asked, getting confused.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" she asked, throwing her hands up into the air, "For a genius, you can be pretty dumb sometimes."

"There's no need to insult my intelligence," I cried, affronted, "Just…clear up what you're trying to say."

"Fine," Lola stood up to face me, "Logan plus Quinn equals The Perfect Couple."

I was floored. I tried to reply, opening and closing my jaw uselessly a few times before I realized that no sound was going to come out. Lola crossed her arms across her chest, and smirked knowingly.

"See? You _so _like him," she spun in a quick circle. I presumed that she was excited about being right about something.

"M-me, like L-Logan?" I stuttered, "That's no…true…" I trailed off. I knew I was a miserable liar.

"How long've you liked him?" asked Lola, sitting down next to me again.

I snuck a look back up at him. He hadn't moved since I had last looked.

"Quiiiinn," Lola trilled, "How long?" I winced, knowing she was going to freak out at the answer.

"Um…well…you know how I 'trained him how to make free-throws' year before last because he called me a spazz?" Lola nodded, and I continued, "Why do you think it hurt so much that he called me that?"

Lola looked stunned for a moment, as her eyes widened in a dawn of realization.

"That long?" she asked shrilly, "Even before you and Mark broke up? Seriously?"

"Um…yeah," I shrugged, knowing that my face was turning bright red.

"Why didn't you ever tell Zo or me? And, more importantly, WHY," she shuddered, "LOGAN?"

"Don't ask me!" I replied, "Is it _my_ fault that we can't necessarily pick who we're attracted to?"

"Yes! No…Maybe?" Lola shrugged, "I don't know, but…_Logan_?!" I nodded.

"And this," I continued, "Is why I never told you or Zoey."

"Well…opposites attract…I guess," Lola still looked somewhat disgusted.

We became silent for a few moments, Lola surveying Logan and I in a new light now.

"You realize that we're seniors now," she said softly, "This is your last year here with him."

"I know," I said sadly.

"This could be your last chance to do something about your…crush…on ego-boy over there," she nudged her head in Logan's direction.

"Lola!" I remonstrated.

"I'm just telling the truth," she said in what she clearly thought was an innocent voice.

"I can't do anything about it," I muttered, "Someone like Logan would never like someone like me."

Lola raised her eyebrows. She was glad that, at that moment, I couldn't see what was going on in her brain. For, if I could see, I would know that she was planning to do anything in her power to get Logan and I together before the year was out. She also knew that if _I _knew this, I would do everything I could to stop her. And my interfering with her playing cupid was just _not_ in the game plan.


	2. Chapter 2: Lola's POV

_LOLA'S P.O.V._

"I've got to go do my homework," Quinn sighed, and slung her bag over her shoulder, "See you later?"

"I'll be back to the dorm in a little bit. I've got some, uh…stuff to do," I accidentally snuck a look at Logan. Quinn noticed that, and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you do anything to Logan," she warned, walking off.

I shuddered for a moment, knowing that Quinn would make good any threat she made. But then, I realized that what I was doing was for the _greater_ good, and Quinn would thank me later. So, throwing all doubts aside, I walked over to Logan and sat down next to him.

"Whadday'want?" he mumbled.

"Hi!" I said as chipperly as I could manage.

"Mm," Logan raised a hand slightly in greeting.

"So…are you alright?" I asked innocently.

"Do I _look _alright to you?" he asked, a bit louder than he had been speaking.

"Well, no. That's why I asked," I replied, "What's wrong?"

"None of your business," he shot at me.

"Will you tell me if I guess?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever."

He clearly didn't think I would be able to figure it out. I needed to prove him wrong on that one.

"Ok. So, does it have to do with a girl?" I asked.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled.

"And, would I happen to know that girl?"

"…mmhmm," he seemed a bit more reluctant to answer that last question.

"And would you be beating yourself up right now because you have no idea why the heck you like her?"

"How did you know that?" he asked, shocked.

"I'm a girl," I replied with a shrug, "I'll take it that that was a yes?"

"Mmhmm," he returned to mumbling.

"So, would that girl-that-you-don't-understand-why-you-like-her be a certain roommate of mine by the name of…Quinn Pensky?"

Logan stared at me. Just stared, in wide eyed amazement. His mouth had dropped.

"N-no," he said, without conviction.

But it didn't matter. His face had told me the answer I needed. And he knew it.

"How did you figure that out?" he asked me in the quietest audible voice he could manage.

"I'm a girl," I answered again.

"Unbelievable," he muttered.

"So, how long've you liked her?" wow, did this conversation sound familiar.

"Can't your amazing girl sense figure that one out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can try," I grinned, "I'm guessing that you've liked her for a year, at least."

"And what makes you think that?" he raised an eyebrow again.

"You haven't had a girlfriend, or almost any dates, in the last year," I counted off on my fingers, "And don't try to tell me you were concentrating on school. I've seen your grades."

Logan shrugged sheepishly.

"You torment Quinn more than is natural for someone," I continued, "And everyone knows that that's a sign of attraction."

Logan didn't react to that one.

"But overall, it's the way you look at her," I finished.

"_Look _at her?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," I replied, "When you aren't busy being mean to her, or showing off, I've seen the way you look at her."

"And how is that?"

"Like she's the only girl in the world, the only one that matters to you…which I'm sure she is," I looked at him pointedly.

"And you know that all from seeing how I _look_ at her?" Logan shook his head in disbelief.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Logan?" I asked, standing up and smiling, "I'm a girl."

And with that, I began to walk back towards my dorm, leaving Logan still sitting at the fountain in a stunned silence. Oh yeah. Everything was going perfectly…


	3. Chapter 3: Logan's POV

_LOGAN'S P.O.V._

_How did she manage to figure that out? I wouldn't think that anyone, female or otherwise, would manage that! I mean, come on. Would I, _the_ Logan Reese, let anyone know that I was hopelessly in love with science-geek Quinn? Heck no! So how had Lola figured it out so quickly?_

"Hey, Logan!" I heard a familiar voice call. I flinched. Chase was walking towards me.

_Oh no. No, no, no. If Lola had managed to figure out my secret, would other people? Had other people already figured it out? Did Chase know? I'll bet Michael knows. He's pretty good at figuring this type of stuff out._

_Man, stupid hormones. I just had to go fall for the geekiest, but definitely hottest, girl at PCA. I guess you could call her style Geek-Chic. Now where have I heard that before…_

"Logan?" Chase snapped his fingers in front of my face, snapping _me _out of my thoughts, "Are you alright?"

"Uh…sure," I hoped I sounded convincing.

Chase didn't look convinced.

Oh man.

"Girl trouble?" he asked. _Sure_, I thought, _actually yeah…_

"Yeah," I replied aloud.

"Who?"

"Uh…" I thought fast. No way was I telling _Chase _that I liked the beautiful Queen of Planet Geek. What Chase knew would eventually get around to Zoey (because ever since they started dating last year, they've brought up this annoying habit of 'communication'.) And what Zoey knew would probably mean that it would eventually get around to Quinn. Which is exactly what I don't want, "This hot girl…I don't really know who she is…I saw her getting PCA coffee yesterday, and I haven't been able to find her since." It wasn't the best story, even I knew that. But, whatever. Chase is gullible.

"Oh, sorry dude," Chase shrugged, "You'll find her."

"Yeah," I said. _No way_, I thought, _since she doesn't exist._

"Can I help?" he asked, "You can describe her to me, and I can, ya know…keep an eye out for her."

"Uh, sure dude," I said tiredly, "She's hot, like I said…brown hair in braids, glasses…"

"Sounds a lot like Quinn," Chase remarked with a laugh.

"Uh…yeah, a little. But this girl's hot. Not like _Quinn_." _Yeah_, I thought_, not like Quinn, because she is Quinn._

"Alright. I'll look for her. See ya later, man," Chase high fived me, and walked away.

I watched him, wondering if he was going to go back to the dorm, or something. But, no. He was pretty far away from me, when he saw a brunette, and waved. The girl came to him, and they started talking. There was something familiar about this brunette, though I was pretty far away and could be confused…

Oh no…It can't be. I squinted harder, hoping that I was wrong. I have rotten luck, because, no. There was no mistaking the pink streaks in her hair, not even from this distance. Chase was talking to Lola.

And Chase would probably tell Lola that he was talking to me, and Lola would wonder what about. Chase would tell her about my imaginary girl. Lola, having her 'Girl Sense' would know I was lying. No question about that. Not at freakin' all.

So basically, after that conversation, I don't doubt that Chase'll know about my crush on Quinn too. And Chase will tell Zoey…we've already gone over this.

Hey, private thoughts? Yeah. Get ready to self-destruct.


	4. Chapter 4: Chase's POV

**Aww! Thanks so much for the nice reviews Mrs.Hellfire4590, thislullaby, and AllisonAJR. I'm glad you like the story so far. :)

* * *

**

_CHASE'S P.O.V._

"Hey Lola!" I called, waving to her.

"Chase!" she gave me a hug. "Where ya headed?"

"I'm heading to the library. I'm gonna ask if Zoey wants to go to Sushi Rox with me," I shrugged, smiling. "I just stopped to check on Logan. He didn't look to good."

" Logan, huh?" Lola smiled broadly. Uh oh. I didn't like her tone. That was the I've-got-a-plan-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-to-stop-me voice.

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

"Scared?" she asked innocently. "No! I was just wondering what you were talking about with Logan…I'm worried about him…Is he ok?"

"Oh yeah," I said, relieved. "He's fine. Just some girl trouble."

"Girl trouble, eh?" Lola cocked her head to the side. "Did he mention what girl he's having trouble with, by any chance?"

"He told me that he saw some hot girl buying PCA coffee yesterday, and now he can't find her, so he's depressed," I repeated what Logan had said.

"And did he tell you what this girl looked like?" Lola asked excitedly. I was starting to get curious by this point. Why did she want to know?

"Why?" I asked. "Do _you _like Logan or something?"

"Eww!" she shrieked. "Heck no!"

"Just wondering," I laughed. "Yeah, he said the girl had brown hair in braids, and that she wore glasses. I thought the girl sounded a lot like Quinn, but he said that she's not like Quinn."

Lola rolled her eyes for some reason. Why? I had no idea, but I had the feeling I was about to find out.

"Of _course _she's not like Quinn," Lola muttered quietly. "She _is_…" Her eyes suddenly got big, and she looked up at me, "Oops."

"She is what?" I asked curiously.

"She is…not like Quinn?" Lola suggested. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her.

"That's so not what you were going to say," I said. "She is what?" a thought hit me. "She's…not…Quinn…is she?"

"However did you figure that one out?" Lola asked innocently, a wide smile spreading across her face.

" _Logan_likes _Quinn_?" I made a face. That was just too weird. Logan and Quinn are total opposites. There was no freaking way that someone like _Logan_would like someone like _Quinn_. TOO WEIRD, I tell you!

"Yes, but…" Lola made an apologetic face. "I wasn't supposed to tell…Now that you know, though…"

"Again, should I be scared?" I asked.

"No," she replied. "I just want you to help me play cupid."

"You mean get Logan and Quinn together? Don't _both _people have to like each other in order for that to happen?"

"Trust me," Lola's eyes glinted excitedly. "That's not a problem."

Quinn liked Logan too? That was almost weirder then Logan liking Quinn…almost… What was the world coming to?

"Was it this weird when Zo and I got together?" I asked.

"No," Lola laughed. "Everybody knew it was going to happen with you two. Logan and Quinn is a bit…"

"Unpredictable?" I finished.

"Sure," Lola shook her head. "Anyway, will you help me?"

I had to think about that, since the idea had trouble written all over it. But it _was _our last year at PCA, and Logan and Quinn _did _already like each other. Maybe all they needed was a prod in the right direction. Maybe we could actually get them together. Then I'd Zoey and I would each have one happy roommate.

"Count me in," I told her.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "When you see Zoey, ask her if she wants to help, 'k?"

"But I thought you weren't supposed to tell anyone," I protested. After all, she hadn't told me. I guessed.

"I know," Lola rolled her eyes. "But I wouldn't be telling her. You would."

"Right," I nodded.

Something hit me. If we got Logan and Quinn together, and Zoey and I were still together, then the only people left from our rooms were…

"Hey Lola," I laughed. "You and Michael'll be the odd ones out."

"Huh?" it was her turn to look confused.

"If Logan and Quinn and Zoey and I are together," I explained. "You and Michael are the odd ones out. Should I be expecting to play matchmaker for you guys too?"

"No!" she shrieked, "I don't think so Chase."

She turned her back on me and began to walk away.

"Don't forget to tell Zoey," she called after her.

"Right," I muttered. "Tell Zoey."

I snuck a look back at the fountain where Logan had been sitting. He was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Zoey's POV

_ZOEY'S P.O.V._

"Hey!"

I looked up from the book I was reading. My bushy-haired boyfriend was making his way down the aisles to the armchair I was sitting in.

"Hey Chase!" I stood up and gave him a hug. "What's up?"

He began to laugh. About what, I had no idea.

"Something funny?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," he sat down in the chair I'd been sitting in. "I have something interesting to tell you."

"Okay…Can I have my chair back first?" I asked.

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Pleaaaaase?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Well I need somewhere to sit while you tell me your 'interesting news'," I sat down on top of him.

"I guess I had that coming," he shrugged and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So what's up?" I asked again.

"On the way over here, I talked to Logan," I began. "He told me how he's having girl trouble."

"That's not interesting," I broke in.

"Trust me," Chase laughed again. "It is. He told me about this girl with brown hair in braids and glasses."

"Quinn?" I interrupted again.

"He told me no," Chase replied.

"Then how's this interesting?" I was confused.

"If you let me finish I can tell ya," Chase told me. "Anyway, after I talked to Logan, I ran into Lola. She was asking me all these random questions about what I talked to Logan about."

"What kind of questions?" I asked.

"Like, who was the girl, what did she look like," Chase explained. "Stuff like that."

"Does Lola like Logan?" I turned a little so that my legs were over the arm of the chair and leaned my head on Chase's shoulder. "Is that the interesting part?"

"As interesting as that'd be, that's not it," Chase tightened his grasp around my waist a bit, pulling me closer. "I asked her that too. The real thing is _much _more interesting."

"Well what is it?" I questioned impatiently.

"Remember how Logan said that the girl that he liked wasn't Quinn?" Chase's eyes were twinkling.

"Oh no," I moaned. "Don't tell me that Logan likes Quinn!"

"That's not all," Chase began to laugh. "Our science loving friend loves more than science, apparently."

"Quinn likes Logan too?!" I exclaimed. Now I knew what Chase was laughing about. That sounded _so _ridiculous. "That can't be true."

"Oh, it is," Chase assured me. "So Lola decided to start a Matchmaking scheme, and somehow I got volunteered to help."

"Oh no!" I laughed. "And let me guess. She wants to know if I'll help too?"

"Bingo," he snapped his fingers.

"Not such a bad idea, considering we've only got the rest of this year together," I mused. "Sure, I'll help."

"Awesome. And now, we shall get sushi," Chase declared. We both stood up.

"Should we get Michael involved?" I asked.

"But of course, _mon cheri_," Chase laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"I have the feeling that life at PCA's just about to get a little more interesting."


	6. Chapter 6: Michael's POV

**Sorry guys. This chapter is a little shorter then the other ones. I've had major writer's block (the bane of my existence) on all of my stories right now. _But_. I did update. :)**

* * *

I knew something was up the minute that Chase and Zoey walked in the door. I was sitting at a table in Sushi Rox, eating my sushi like I always do, when the happy couple came into the restaurant. They had that all-knowing-mischievous-like shine in their beady little eyes. 

"Hey Mike," Chase called.

"Why the look?" I decided not to beat around the bush…or the bushy hair…

"What look?" Zoey asked innocently.

"That one on your face," I took a bite out of a California roll. They pulled out chairs and sat down at my table.

"Ohhhh. _That _look," Chase laughed. "We just…know something you don't."

That was cruel. Now I _had _to know, and I figured this wasn't going to end well for me.

"What do you know that I don't know?" I asked in monotone, pretending like I couldn't care less.

"Oh, just about a certain two people who are a potential couple but don't _know _that they are," Zoey answered quickly with a shrug.

"You mean Logan and Quinn?" I asked.

Zoey and Chase rolled their eyes.

"Fun spoiler," Zoey accused.

"So that's right?" I grinned. "I feel all smart."

"Yes, yes. You're a genius," Zoey grinned. "But I bet you can't guess why we're he-"

"Lola decided to play matchmaker and talked you two into helping?" I guessed. By the look on Zoey's face, I knew I was right.

"You're a mind reader," Chase said, crossing his arms.

"No, I just know you all too well," I laughed. "Lemme guess-"

"Please can I just tell _you_ something?" Zoey pleaded, laughing.

"Oh, fine," I mumbled.

"Lola wants you to help us," she said. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Yep," I replied immediately. "And I'm in."

Zoey and Chase looked at each other.

"That was easy," Chase remarked.

"Too easy," Zoey narrowed he eyes and turned back to me. "What's the catch?"

I smiled. Catch? There was no…ok, so there was a catch.

"I want to come up with the plan."

"Ooooh," Zoey shook her head in an amused fashion. "You might want to talk to Lola about that one."

"Lola? You think she'll mind?" I frowned.

"Well, she's kinda masterminding this whole thing," Chase raised an eyebrow. "Call her and ask."

I dug my cell phone out of my pocket.

"You know what? I will."


	7. Chapter 7: Lola's POV

**WOO! I finally updated! Yay me :) haha. I know it's short, but originally, this was supposed to be part of the last chapter.  
**

* * *

LOLA'S P.O.V.

The phone rang twice before I picked up.  
"Did they find you?" I asked.  
"Your two messengers?" Michael rolled his eyes. "Yeah. They found me."  
"And?"  
"I'll help on one condition."  
I hesitated slightly before I asked what that condition was.  
"I want to be the one to come up with the plan," Michael smiled. "The matchmaker-in-chief."  
"Um...sorry Mike. I'm sort of in charge of this one," I replied.  
"Pleaaaase?" Michael pleaded.  
"Michael!" I frowned.  
"Lola!" Michael replied.  
"Why don't you-" Chase started. But Michael accidentally cut him off as he and I started to argue again.  
"Why don't you just-"  
"Come on Lola. You want me to help right?" Michael rolled my eyes. This didn't have to be this hard. I had great ideas! I could totally get Quinn and Logan together. Really. Michael couldn't be as good at this as I was.  
"You could work tog-" Chase tried again.  
"Yes, I want you to help," I replied. "But it was my idea." Zoey grabbed Michael's phone from him.  
"Hey!" Michael reached for my phone but Zoey turned away from him.  
"Why can't you guys just work together?" she asked.  
"I was trying to say that!" Chase threw up his hands in frustration. Michael grabbed the phone back from Zoey.  
"Truce?" Michael asked semi-grudgingly. "We plot together, scheme together, play matchmaker together?"  
"Don't forget us though," Chase said.  
"Fine. A team," I agreed. "We get Quinn an- ...awesome birthday present. Oh, hi Quinn! I didn't know you were back!"  
Quinn looked at me funny.  
"My birthday isn't for three months..."  
"Right!" I improved. "But we like to think ahead." I paused as if Michael was still talking. "Aw, you have to go? Ok bye then."  
"Um...bye," shrugging, Michael hung up the phone.  
Quinn looked at me for another minute, like she was trying to figure out what I was up to. I knew she was suspicious, but my mind was already buzzing. So maybe I didn't have a bunch of ideas on playing matchmaker between my friends...but I could totally think of some...Operation: _Quigan_ was on the go.  
Haha. Quigan. I like it.


	8. Author's note

I'm really sorry about not updating. I've had a lot going on recently, and I decided that I would like to have at least three chapters done before I update again. That way I won't have to be frazzled trying to get everything updated.

Currently, I am almost finished with _What a Tangled Web We Weave... _As soon as I finish the next...two-ish chapters, I'll update.

With _Midnight's Gift_...It's really complicated to write, so I am working on it, but as I want it to be a really well written story it will probably be updated less frequently.

Honestly, I completely forgot about _Playing Cupid_. I realized that I hadn't finished it last night. I'm working on that. Next chapter is partially done.

_Operation: Canada_ is a little more complicated. My best friend and I are writing it together, but she's taking some really hard classes at school, so I hardly ever see her. Hopefully we'll be able to update again soon, but it all really depends on homework levels on her part.

I've decided that I'm taking _The Traveler's Anomaly_ off the site, for multiple reasons. I ran out of ideas, I don't have the time or motivation to finish it, and I just didn't really like it.

So everyone, just bear with me. I'm trying to balance school, homework, writing fanfiction, and writing my book all at the same time. And at the moment, fanfictions are not taking priority. I'll still update. It's possible that random one-shots will pop up from time to time, but I won't be starting any new stories until I finish the ones I'm writing now.

x3 Lyz


	9. Chapter 8: Quinn's POV

**Wow. I forgot that I had this story. Haha. Well, I finally wrote the next few chapters, plus I actually know where I'm going with the plotline now.**

**So here it is, after a long time. **

* * *

_QUINN'S P.O.V. _

After talking to Lola about the strange phone conversation she'd had, I decided to go take a walk around campus.

"Hey Michael," I waved to my friend as he walked out of Sushi Rox.

"Quinn!" he exclaimed loudly, giving me a hug. "Quinn, Quinn...Hi!"

I laughed slightly. "What's up?"

He smiled nervously. "What would make you think that something's up?"

_Nothing_, I thought. _Until now_. _Anyone with the IQ of a squirrel can see that there's something. _

"I was just wondering..." I laughed. "What've you been doing today?"

"Oh," he shrugged. "Just been hanging out with Chase and Logan. We were playing...er, basketball."

I raised an eyebrow. Michael was wearing jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and sandals. "Basketball?" I asked.

Michael's eyes widened a little as he realized what I meant. "Yeah," he said slowly. "Basketball. But it was...a video game. A basketball video game."

"Right," I was suspicious, but I just let it go. "So, what did you get at Sushi Rox?"

"Spicy tuna rolls," Michael answered promptly. "With Lisa."

"Oh," I looked around the courtyard. "Where is Lisa?" Ok. So maybe I didn't let it go. I wanted to know what was going on. So sue me!

"She had to leave," Michael looked sad. "She went back to her dorm, like, five minutes ago."

"Of course," I attempted to assume a normal looking expression. "Well, I've got some stuff to do. I'll talk to you later Mike."

"Ok," Michael looked relieved. "I'll see you later Quinn." He gave me a hasty hug before he ran off in the direction of his dorm.

I stood in the courtyard for a few moments, twirling a strand of hair, as I tried to decide what to do. Yes, Michael was acting weird, but then again, Michael always acts weird. Lola was acting funny too. But that's Lola; always acting. It didn't necessarily mean anything. For all I knew, Lola and Michael were secretly dating or something.

But on the other hand, I was curious. They were both obviously not telling me something. I wanted desperately to know what was going on. After all, it wasn't until the middle of sophomore year that I actually began to be a real part of the group in the first place.

It wasn't until, five minutes after Michael left, I saw Zoey and Chase walk hand in hand out of Sushi Rox, looking all sorts of secretive, that I made my decision. I wanted to know what was going on. I discreetly slipped behind a wall so I could listen to what they were saying.

"...I don't understand how she didn't tell me this," Zoey sounded slightly upset. "I mean, I'm her roommate!"

"It's alright Zo," Chase consoled her. "She probably just meant to keep it private for awhile. I'm sure she would have told you eventually."

"I guess...but still...I like to know these things," Zoey frowned. "I mean, if your roommate was keeping a huge secret about a girl from you, you would want to know too, right?"

"Zo," Chase reminded her gently, "my roommate _is _keeping a secret about a girl. Remember? He's part of _your _secret."

"I know," Zoey sounded frustrated. "But..."

And then they got too far for me to hear. I came out from behind the wall frowning. Either Lola had told Zoey that I liked Logan and, by some miracle, Logan felt the same, or, like I had earlier thought, Lola and Michael were secretly dating. The latter situation made much more sense to me. I suppose I had a mission now. I would somehow find out if it was true... 


	10. Chapter 9: Lola's POV

**Soooooooo. I somehow managed to get the order of people's point of view mixed up. I'm not quite sure how. But here's Lola again for you. **

**NOTE TO SELF: Logan's chapter is next.**

**Anyway, here's the reveal of the plan. I think that it's, in the technical term, sort of ok-ish. (Any of you catch the Veronica Mars reference in that?)**

* * *

_LOLA'S P.O.V._

"Ok guys," I marched back and forth across the room, trying to sound and look authoritative, "so, Michael and I have come up with a plan."

The people on the couch watched me pace. Zoey, Chase, Firewire, and Stacey Dillsen were assembled here today, just waiting for Michael and I to tell them about our brilliance...except for Firewire. He already knew because we had to tell him before hand to make sure it was possible. Apparently, not only was it possible, it was extremely easy.

"Chase, Zo," Michael began, "you remember that time in eighth grade when we had that personality test that gave us dates for the dance?"

"Of course," they answered. Zoey rolled her eyes. I laughed. They had told me that story before and, from what they'd said, it didn't sound like it had been very fun.

"We've had Firewire set us up a website," Mike continued. "It uses the same basic platform that the personality test for that did. It's like...a fake PCA dating website."

"Our plan," I broke in, "is to make Quinn and Logan take this test."

"Quinn and Logan have Psychology together, right?" I asked, making sure that their schedules were still the same as last semester.

"Fourth period, Mrs. Christie?" Michael and Zoey verified.

"Good," I grinned. "All we need is for you guys to get them to miss class today. Stacey is also in their class."

"We're going to have her tell Quinn and Logan that their homework is to take that personality test and go on one date with the person they get matched with," Michael continued. "Stacey, you can do that, right?"

"Shir, yesh, shir," Stacey soluted.

"Great," Michael gave her a thumbs up. "We're hoping that maybe one blind date with each other'll be enough to get them together for good."

"Go team!" Chase pumped his fist in the air.

"Um…yeah," I laughed. "Go team."

"Now go," Michael motioned to shoo them out of the room. "Go do your jobs."

Everyone but Michael and I left. Mike slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Lola, I think that this could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. His eyes widened and he went to correct himself.

"I mean Quinn and Logan!" He pulled his arm back and laughed nervously.

**Good? Bad? Just kind of...mediocre? Let me know. The purple button likes being my messenger.**


	11. Chapter 10: Logan's POV

**Hey look! An update. I think the Update Angel decided to fly about my head tonight, because that's the only logical reason that I can think of that would lead me to writing a chapter at 1:30 am...**

**Anywhooo, enjoy :)**

**- Jesusfreak991  
**

* * *

__

LOGAN'S P.O.V.

"I can't do this!" Michael ran into our dorm room, slamming the door on the way in. "I can't. I just…I just can't." He sunk down onto his bed and put his head in his hands.

"What?" I frowned. I know, it's totally not like me to care. But I really do…sometimes. Once I know something is serious, at least. And Michael's face? Yeah, he looked pretty serious.

"Lisa got a new boyfriend," Michael said sadly.

"So?" I shrugged. "Lisa's hot. Tons of guys want to go out with her."

"Logan!" Michael complained. "I'm hurting here, man."

"You guys have been broken up for _months_," I rolled my eyes. "She's allowed to move on…I think."

"I know, but-" Michael's words were cut off by the bell.

"Oh no!" I remembered why I had come back to the room in the first place. I needed my notebook for Psychology. And now I was late to class. Mrs Christie was going to kill me.

"Thanks a lot," I muttered. "Mrs. Christie said that if I'm late one more time, she's going to give me detention."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Michael rubbed his hands together absently. "I didn't mean to make you late for class."

"No…It's cool," I ran a hand through my hair. "I'll just ditch today, I guess."

"Sorry," Michael apologized again.

Whatever. Hanging with Mike, even in his sadness, was better than Psychology class. And since Psychology is right before lunch, I could leave the dorm as soon as the bell rang.

When fourth period ended, I tried to convince Michael to come to lunch with the rest of us.

"No, man. I'm too depressed to eat," he laid down on his bed and sighed.

"Alright. Bye," I shrugged and left. I'll admit it! His depression was bumming me out. And I don't like being bummed…although it's becoming a constant thing lately.

I walked slowly, not really in a hurry to meet anybody yet. I was too busy thinking about _her _to notice that someone was following me.

"Logan!" I heard a girl calling my name, which is totally normal considering I'm me. "Logan, I have shomething to tell you!"

_Oh no. It's Stacey. _I cringed. She was pretty much the last person that I wanted to talk to right now…Except for maybe Lola. I tried to decide whether to talk to her or not. I quickly decided that nothing was worth a conversation about cotton swabs and kept walking.

"LOGAN!" Stacey was running now, trying to catch up to me. "It'sh your homework for Pshycology classh!"

I stopped. Unfortunately, I needed that homework. I reluctantly turned towards Stacey.

"Fine. Give me the homework?" I held my hand out. She frowned, but handed me the sheet of paper anyway.

"Why are you always sho grumpy?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Becaush - I mean, because!" I shook my head. "Goodbye Stacey."

I wandered towards our normal lunch table as Stacey stalked off in the opposite direction, looking slightly offended.

"Hey, was that Stacey you were talking to just now?" Lola asked when I sat down.

"Yeah," I cringed. "She's kind of insane."

"Yeah…" Lola laughed. "What's that?" She pointed to the paper in my hand.

"Oh. Psychology homework. I missed class cuz Michael's all love-sick."

Lola nodded sympathetically. "I heard." Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me because, for a second, I could have sworn that Lola had a satisfied smirk plastered across her face. But then I blinked and the expression was gone.

Little did I know that phase one had just been completed.


	12. Chapter 11: Chase's POV

**Sorry for not updating sooner guys. I got a new computer and I'm still not completely sure how to use all the new Vista stuff. (Which is more than a little weird considering I've been using Vista since before it was released since my best friend's dad works for Microsoft.) Also, I had a major research report due today. Hopefully I'll update again soon...ish...I'm making no promises though, considering the end of school, the advent of finals, is drawing nearer. So review me. I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks to my nobal, loyal readers. I love you all.**

**- Jesusfreak991  
**

* * *

CHASE'S P.O.V.

It didn't take very long for me to figure out that getting Quinn to ditch her Psychology class would be a lot harder than getting Logan to. Logan ditches all the time. But Quinn? Unless she's unconscious or something, she goes to class. She'd probably go to class even if she had to break out of jail to get there. Heck, she'd probably get herself arrested for knowing too much in the first place.

I don't know how I ended up being the one to talk her into ditching anyway! Lola or Zoey should have done it. A) They're girls. I'm sure they could come up with some kind of evil plan. B) This whole thing was Lola's idea in the first place. I was just one of Lola's victims. They could have, at the very least, helped me. I had to make up the whole thing on my own. And they all know how my brain works! Not at all…until _after _whatever it is I have to think about.

I paced back and forth through the lounge in the girls dorm, waiting for Quinn to come down from her room. I hope I hadn't missed her. That would really suck. I think Zoey would probably harm me if that happened.

"Chase?" I jumped, turning around to face the voice. Quinn was staring at me, looking confused.

"Quinn?" I tried to look surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I…live in this dorm?" Quinn laughed. "I stopped by to get my Psychology book."

"Right! Psychology this period!" I threw up my hands in what I hoped looked like a nonchalant gesture. "Who knew?"

"Umm…" Quinn smiled awkwardly. "Well, I should go. Bye Chase." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called without thinking. I couldn't let her get away. I needed to think of something as quickly as possibly. "I need…your help! With…a surprise."

"A surprise?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. A surprise. For Zoey!" I thought fast. "I need to…give her her surprise before the end of this period. And I need your help!" I spoke quickly.

"What's the surprise?" Quinn asked.

Shoot. I should have figured she'd ask that.

"I can't tell you," I blurted. "Then it won't be a surprise."

"Why do you need m-"

"Because of your…laser!" I invented wildly. "Yeah. Your laser."

"Why…?" Quinn looked at me suspiciously.

"I want to…" Crap. I don't know what to say! "…engrave Zoey's initials onto a locket I got her." That's not too bad. Maybe she'll believe it.

"How cute!" Quinn squealed. "But why not get it done professionally?"

"I'm…broke?" I suggested.

"Right…" Quinn and I stared at each other for a few awkward seconds. "Why don't you show me the locket?"

"The locket! It's…in my dorm room," I said. I did have a locket there, come to think of it. And it is for Zoey…although, it's already hers…It's not my fault that the girl isn't careful about where she leaves her jewelry!

"Go get it. Bring it to me after class," Quinn smiled again.

"No! I need it before then," I rushed. "Because…I just do." Quinn's eyebrows raised even further.

"Whatever. I'll just skip Psych today. Go get the locket. I'll be right here."

"Thanks Quinn," I grinned. "Be right back."

I turned around and ran straight into a wall. It looked like it was going to be one of _those_ days.


	13. Chapter 12: Zoey's POV

**I don't know what's going on with the chapter formatting today, but for some reason, things are coming out weird. Anyhow, I UPDATED TWO STORIES TODAY!! That's got to be a miracle, do you agree? Haha. Any of you who are Twilight fans, you should go check out my story. I'm pretty proud of the latest chapter for that one. This chapter is basically just to get me from Point A to Point B, so I'm not terribly fond of it. I just didn't want to leave you guys waiting for too much longer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

ZOEY'S POV  
I saw Quinn sitting on the couch with Lola, watching Girly Cow. The two were sharing popcorn and laughing. Quinn had her laptop out on her lap. I could see scientific facts and figures running across the screen.  
"Ok," I muttered. "I don't even want to know." I walked over to my friends and sat on the couch next to Quinn. "Hey guys! What's up?"  
"This show," Lola laughed. "It's amazing."  
"It is," Quinn agreed.  
"Oh! Quinn! I have something for you," I pulled my folder out of my backpack and pretended to search through. "Here." I handed her a paper. "Mrs Christie gave me your homework for today."  
"Oh, thanks," she took the paper and scanned it over.  
"Why weren't you in class today?" I asked innocently.  
"Chase needed some help with something," she replied absently.  
Lola and I looked at each other over Quinn's bent head. She couldn't have figured it out, could she? There was a long second of total silence as we prayed that Quinn hadn't seen through our plot. But then she started typing in the address on her browser and we figured that either she didn't know or she was curious.  
The website Firewire had made popped up on screen and Quinn scrolled through the first page.  
"PCA Dating?" she asked incredulously. "Why haven't I heard of this before?" she looked from Lola to me. "Have you guys ever heard of this?"  
"What?" Lola and I leaned over to look at the screen. Firewire really outdid himself on this one. I was actually kind of proud of the creepy kid. The background of the website was striped blue and pink with the PCA logo in the upper left corner. There was a link to the actual test in the center, which Quinn promptly clicked.  
"I suppose I have to do it if it's homework," she muttered as she began the test. "Although this doesn't make much sense."  
"Maybe it makes more sense than you're giving it credit for," I suggested, picking up the fake homework assignment. Lola and Michael had typed it up, so I honestly had to say that I was afraid of what it said. I was pleasantly surprised. The two of them had managed to do a good job. The paper explained that a blind date would be a good way to test the brain's functions on blah, blah, blah. I remembered why I had decided against taking Psychology and set the paper back down. I focused back on Quinn, who had just about finished the survey. She hit the 'complete' button and put her laptop back down on the coffee table.  
"I wonder who I'll get paired up with," she mused, a curious look in her eyes. "There's this really cute guy in my class. You know, Joseph Marshall? Maybe I'll be put with him."  
"I guess you'll find out Friday night, right?" Lola looked over the paper. "You have your blind date at Sushi Rox." She gasped. "Can I help you pick out an outfit?!" Quinn laughed at Lola's enthusiasm.  
"I suppose." She bent down to pick up her now closed laptop. Lola and I exchanged a pointed glance over her head. "I'm going back up to the room, guys. I've got some more homework to do and I can't focus."  
As soon as she was out of earshot, Lola and I burst out laughing.  
"Do you really think that this'll work?" Lola asked through her giggles.  
"Oh, come on. It has to! Look how much work we put into this," I said reasonably. Lola grinned.  
"I can't wait until Friday."


	14. Chapter 13: Michael's POV

**Yay for finally finishing this stupid chapter!  
For some reason, I had the worst mental block on this story. -shakes head- That's why this is so short. :( I'll update again soon. I know where I'm going with this now.  
**

* * *

Michael's POV

I came back into my room after class to find Logan immersed in something on his computer screen. I chuckled to myself when I saw the familiar blue and pink stripes of the drippin' website that Firewire had created for us.

"Hey, Mike," Logan waved me over to him. "What color best reflects my personality?"

I stood by his side, a smirk plastered across my face. "Not making little kids fill out your answers this time?"

Logan ignored the jab and asked his question again. I grabbed the last Cherry Melon flavored Blix out of our mini fridge and settled myself down in a chair before I answered him.

"Hmm….Orange." I gave him a random answer. Logan's face darkened.

"Won't anyone ever let that dress thing go?" I grinned innocently at him and took another swig of my Blix.

"You're no help at all, man," Logan grumbled.

"That's my job." I paused a moment. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Uhh…psychology homework," Logan said offhandedly, pushing the 'next' button on the survey.

"Looks like a dating website to me," I smirked, moving to take another drink. Logan swiped the Blix out of my hand and chugged it. I watched, horrorstruck. He tossed the empty bottle towards the trash can. The bottle bounced off the rim and landed on the ground. Logan glowered for a second before turning back to me.

"Man, you don't even like cherry melon!" Sadness. That's what I was feeling.

"I know," Logan grinned evilly. "But it's _your _favorite."

"But there aren't any left."

Logan laughed. "Exactly. Now." He turned back to the computer. "What color?"

I wanted to punch him. I really did. No one steals my Blix and gets away with it! But I restrained myself. _I'm on a mission_, I reminded myself. _This is all for the greater good_.

"I don't know, man. Brown?" I shrugged.

"Brilliant!" Logan filled in the blank, muttering. I could have sworn I heard the words 'her eyes', but maybe I'm just confused.

I kind of doubt that though.

"Dude, do I like Science or English better?" Logan's brow furrowed.

"You serious?" I asked. "You know the difference between Science and English, right?"

"Psh…yeah," Logan scoffed, choosing science. "Duh. I'm not _that _stupid."

I just laughed and stood up.

"Where're you going?" Logan looked kind of panicked as he clicked to the next question.

"To get some more cherry melon Blix," I stuck my tongue out at him. "You can fill out your own survey now."

I left Logan sitting at his computer, looking slightly lost.


	15. Chapter 14: Quinn's POV

**Ahh. I finally updated. Hooray for Senior year! I have no life anymore, thanks to homework, Drama, and choir.  
And no life tends to result in no time to write.**

**Currently, it's 12:30 on a Sunday night, so I'm more than likely going to regret this in the morning. However, I had inspiration and decided to finish this chapter. (It's been sitting around, half finished, for I don't know how long.)  
Read. Review. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

QUINN'S POV

**TUESDAY**

The days passed quickly and uneventfully. My friends and I waited anxiously for Friday. Although, I wasn't quite sure why my friends were so anxious. It wasn't as if _they _were the ones going on the date.

**WEDNESDAY**

I looked forward to my date with the mystery student. On a strictly scientific level, of course! It was merely an experiment. I could easily ace the assignment, plus I would have the best written report in the class. (Surely, we'd have to write a report. Our teacher seems to adore them.)

**THURSDAY**

I was ready to observe a blind date. I was sure that the element of surprise would be a large factor into how the date would go. I was also a little afraid. I didn't like not knowing. And not knowing who I was going to have to spend an entire evening with was very nerve wracking. But I was sure I could handle it. Of course I could handle it! I just wouldn't look on it as anything more than a project for class. And my 'date' as simply my lab partner...wearing normal clothing rather than a lab coat. It was just a science experiment, carried out in a slightly more social environment. I would go, record the data, and then it would be over. No stress. Just science.

**FRIDAY**

It wasn't until the actual day of the date that it hit me. I was going on a date. For the first time since Mark. Even though it was just an assignment for Psychology class, I hadn't even thought of how huge this could be for me. I had been single for such a long time. Maybe…whoever the person is…and I would hit it off. Maybe I wouldn't be single until graduation!

That prospect excited me…sort of. A bout of nerves came with the excitement. Lola, however, seemed intent upon dispelling them.

"You are going to look gorgeous when I'm done with you," she muttered, hovering over me. I have to admit, I was unnerved by the mischievous glint in her eyes. I think she was aware of that because she grinned and turned to face my portion of the closet. "Let's see…what should you wear?" She riffled through my belongings, obviously unsatisfied with what she found. "Hmm…" she wandered over to her clothes, muttering under her breath. She returned a few moments later with a low cut, long sleeve, deep blue dress.

"Change," she ordered, tossing the dress to me. Truthfully, I was afraid of what she would do to me if I didn't comply. She knew where I slept, after all. I quickly changed out of my clothes and into what she had chosen.

"It's perfect," she grinned.

"It's a bit…tight," I examined myself in the mirror. It wasn't terribly tight…enough that you could tell I had a figure, but not enough to be uncomfortable. And the color _did _suit me…However, I felt strangely self conscious. Lola, however, seemed to see right through me. She knew me all too well. That fact didn't surprise me, considering she had been my roommate so long. However, that was one of the times that I really did not appreciate her ability to read me.

"You're gorgeous. Now sit," she pushed me towards a chair and sat me down. "Make up time!"

The next hour was a whirlwind. Eye brushes, eyelash curlers, hair brushes, hair curlers…they all blended into a chunk of time that flew away before my eyes. Before I was even aware of what had happened, it was nearly time for me to go. Zoey, who had joined Lola in her crusade at some point, handed me a pair of heels that matched the dress.

"Put them on and you're good to go," she smiled. I slipped them on, if only to assuage Zoey and Lola. "Now go or you'll be late. Have fun!" My roommates practically pushed me out of the room. I only got a glimpse of myself in the mirror, but I had to admit that they had done a good job. I actually liked how I looked.

I walked to Sushi Rox slowly, my stomach in knots. What if my date was really short? What if he smelled bad? Or what if it was really a girl? Websites aren't perfect. Just look at what happened with the Spring Fling debacle! I had worked myself into a state of panic by the time I reached the restaurant.

Hesitant, I pushed open the door. The only person in the room was sitting at a table in the back, facing away from me. I froze, knowing who it was immediately. Maybe I could sneak away without him noticing. Maybe, just maybe, this whole thing was a horrible nightmare. I could wake up and be safely in bed. I pinched myself hard, hoping that my theory was correct.

It wasn't. I accidentally let out a squeak at the pinch. I wasn't dreaming. I was wide awake in what could quite possibly be my worst nightmare.

Logan turned around, having heard my utterance of pain.

"Quinn?" he asked in surprise. "Are you my date?"


	16. Chapter 15: Logan's POV

**And I don't think I've ever gone this long without updating... Nearly two years, right? I could apologize over and over and over, but... I won't. I actually went back and watched a couple Zoey 101 episodes earlier today, for the sole purpose of remembering the show well enough to edit this fic. **

**Here's the (technical) last chapter, after about twenty months of silence. (Only reason I know that is because I updated a few days before my boyfriend and I got together. We just passed our twenty months. ^^) There will be an epilogue. I promise it won't take me as long to update this time. Haha. I've been through four computers since last time I updated, and I finally have a working one. A Macbook pro!**

**So here you go. Thanks for all the amazing reviews and everyone who's been reading this from the beginning. You guys are awesome.**

**

* * *

**

LOGAN'S P.O.V.

Quinn's eyes were wide beneath her glasses, staring at me blankly. I figured that I probably looked just as surprised, except I was sitting down so I didn't look as ridiculous. She, on the other hand, just stood in the middle of the restaurant and fidgeted with the sleeve of her gorgeous dress.

_Oh god_, _this is going to be the longest dinner of my life. She's so beautiful._

"Um, come on," I stood up and motioned towards the table, breaking the awkward silence. "You could just sit down, you know."

She didn't move. I just stood there lamely, wondering if maybe it would be worth the F in class to just leave. I was probably going to fail anyway. What would this grade help me? I could just walk right past her.

_Come on, feet. Move. Left, then right, then left again. It's easy. Just get me out of here._

But the second I finally managed to gain control of my legs was the same one that she decided to head for the table. She slid into the chair across from me and propped her head on her hand.

"Let's just get this overwith," she muttered.

Ouch. That kind of hurt. But of course, I couldn't tell her that. If something she said hurt me, then that just shows that I actually have feelings. And I didn't want her to look too deeply into those. It would probably be better for everyone if that just stayed buried. But, wait. Our stupid friends already knew. I was so screwed.

But what were the odds that I'd get paired up with her? The one girl that managed to steal my attention. The girl that I'd been secretly falling head over heels for. That beautiful geek sitting across from me. Karma really decided that today was the day to make my life miserable.

"...and we're supposed to record our interactions throughout the date." I tuned in at the end of what had apparently been Quinn's explanation of this stupid assignment. I probably should have listened to that. I never bothered to read the paper beyond the part that said I was going on a date for a grade.

Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"I, erm... Yes, I did. We're recording our...interactions... Or something," I shrugged, trying to play nonchalant. This was so much harder than usual. I mean, I was on a _date _with my dream girl.

_And you just called her your dream girl. Good job, genius. You weren't supposed to admit that to yourself, remember?_

While my subconscious yelled at me, I tried to think of ways to change the subject to a less dangerous area.

"You know what? Forget it. Grade or no grade, I... I don't think I can do this," Quinn shook her head and stood up.

Oh crap.

"You can't do what?" I scrambled to try to fix my mistake. "Why is this so weird? I mean, we're friends eating sushi and doing homework together, right? We've eaten and done homework together before..."

As much as I hated to admit it, Lola was right. This was Senior year. We were all getting ready to go to god knows where and probably wouldn't ever see each other again. (Which was probably a little dramatic. I had the feeling that we'd keep in contact.) But I wasn't ready to lose Quinn. We hadn't even gotten a chance to find each other yet. Not really.

_And now you sound like a chick. What's wrong with you, Reese?_

"Is that all this is to you?" she asked it so quietly, I could barely hear her. "Just homework?"

Truthfully, it had stopped being 'just homework' the second she walked in the door. And I knew that. But why would she? Suddenly, something clicked. I needed to tell her how I felt now. This was the turning point. I didn't even know why, but I was just really sure that I didn't say anything now, I wouldn't get the chance to.

She started to walk away, but I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to me. We were standing really close now. She was staring up at me, looking anxious and a little scared, even.

"Logan, what are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

Getting the words out was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. Harder than learning free throws. Harder than being nice, even. (Although that one got a lot easier as time went on.)

"It was never just homework, Quinn," I forced the words out.

She searched for words, opening her mouth a few times without words. I smirked. It'd been a long time since I'd seen Quinn Penksy speechless.

She finally landed on, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I didn't even know where to start. I moved my hands so they were on her shoulders. The fabric of her dress was soft under my palms, and I could feel just how fast her heart was beating. Could she possibly like me back? That gave me the extra courage I needed to keep talking. I started again. "I mean, did you know that you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen? And definitely the smartest one. And you do all these cute little things like twirl your hair when you're nervous, or throw coins in the fountain for wishes when you don't think anyone is watching."

Her cheeks were going more pink with every word I said. I knew I was rambling, but I wasn't quite finished yet.

"And I know we haven't exactly been the greatest of friends the whole time we've known each other. I was a jerk, and I guess, to a degree I still am. But the other day, I finally understood something crazy that I've been thinking about for a really long time. And I realized that I had to tell you now, before it's too late and I lose you forever. You're probably one of the most important people here at PCA to me, and when we leave, I can't even imagine not having you there."

Quinn's eyes were bright, almost like she was about to cry. She blinked a few times, but never took her eyes off of me.

"What are you trying to say, Logan?" her voice was soft, unreadable.

I wrapped my arms around her carefully, hoping that she wouldn't push me away.

"What I'm trying to say is..." I took a deep breath. I don't think I'd ever been so scared as I was in that moment. "What I'm trying to say is, I love you, Quinn. I have for years. I probably always will."

Her jaw dropped. I waited nervously, wondering when she was going to say something.

"Some kind of response would be nice..." I laughed shakily.

She leaned up until her lips were barely a fraction away from mine. I could feel them against mine when she spoke, just far enough away that they weren't technically touching.

"I love you too."

And there went any self control that I had. I pulled her into the best kiss I'd ever had. (But I wouldn't tell her that. I had to keep _some_ pride.) It was definitely as perfect as I'd always imagined. She was soft, and smelled good, and was exactly the perfect size for me to wrap my arms around completely. Suddenly, I remembered something I'd forgotten to say. I pulled away from the kiss long enough to ask, "Be my girlfriend?"

Quinn laughed. "I think that's a given. Of course I will."

I looked down at her and grinned. "Want to grab some dinner with me? I know this great little sushi place."

With a grin, she nodded and snuggled into my arms. Silently, I reminded myself to thank Lola later. If she hadn't harassed me that day, I wouldn't have had Quinn – my girlfriend! - in my arms. Maybe growing up wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
